


Lascivious Desire

by bunnypeach08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Mates, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach08/pseuds/bunnypeach08
Summary: Mark Tuan is the current head of one of the biggest werewolf packs in Korea and is one of the strongest alpha alive with his unmatched power as a Daemon. Park Jinyoung is just a seemingly normal Literature professor teaching at Jeju National University when he's thrown into the world of the Supernatural where Magi and Werewolves exist, completely unaware of his true roots. Can love bloom and survive amid a war between two races hell-bent on killing each other?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yugyeom/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 11





	1. Meet the Characters

Main Ship: MarkJin

Mark Tuan - Protagonist, Alpha of Duanwood Pack, Alpha with rare Daemon powers

Park Jinyoung - Protagonist, Literature professor at Jeju National University, will have a major role in balancing the war going on between the two races: Werewolves and Magi

Side Ship: JackBam

Jackson Wang - Beta (Second-in-command) of Duanwood Pack, Main General of Duanwood Pack's army, Childhood friend and Mark's closest confidante

BamBam Tuan - Long lost brother of Mark Tuan, abducted when they were children

Other Characters:

JYP Senior - Antagonist, Head of the largest existing pure-blooded Magi Clan in Korea, Powerful Magi

Luna - Supreme Deity of the Werewolves, Granted Her children to manifest shape-shifting powers and healing powers

Sol - Supreme Deity of the Magi, Granted His children the power to manifest elemental manipulation and mind bending powers

Lauren Tuan - Widowed mother of Mark and BamBam Tuan, Revered as the strongest female wolf in Duanwood Pack, Warm mother-figure of the whole pack

Bae Joohyun/Irene - Powerful Magi hybrid in Duanwood Pack, Ex-girlfriend of Mark Tuan

2PM and Wonder Girls Members (Chansung, Wooyoung, Taecyeon, Junho, Jun.K, Nickhun, Sunmi, Hyerim, Sunye, Yubin, Ye-Eun, Sohee) - 12 Great Elders that make up the Lunarian Council, Acting body that upholds and keeps the Werewolf laws under strict supervision and implementation, Supposedly in-direct communication with the Supreme Deity (Luna) of the werewolves

Im Jaebeom, Kim Yugyeom - Along with Jackson make up the army generals of the Duanwood Pack, Jaebeom as the Intelligence general while Yugyeon as the Magi general that oversees the hybrid Magi unit of the army

Choi Youngjae - One of the 5 Magi generals under JYP Senior

Kang Seulgi - Head of the Healers of the Duanwood Pack army, Jaebeom's love interest/mate

Park Sooyoung/Joy - Assistant to Seulgi, Yugyeom's love interest/mate


	2. Prologue: Luna and Sol

Eons ago when the earth was bare of living creatures, deities roamed the land. As gods and goddesses of immortality and divinity, time was a dispensable luxury. They merely spent their days frolicking around and fighting each other when the occasional boredom struck them. Really, who could blame them? Deities were essentially beings born with immense powers, hence were solitary in nature as they believed that no one is better or stronger than their respective selves. Even they didn't believe the necessity for procreation as the usual birth of a god or goddess is to just let an element of nature to form a consciousness of its own.

One deity in particular, however, was different than all the rest. This deity was the Celestial deity of the Moon, Luna. She lamented being alone and having no one to bond with every single day of her immortal life. She tried making friends with the other deities within her domain but alas, was disappointed time and time again of the stubbornness and pride in which her kind had so often let themselves be ruled by more than anything else.

It seemed all hope was lost until she approached the Great Mother. The consciousness of the earth that allowed the creation of deities like Luna. The Supreme Deity along with the consciousness of the sky.

"What seems to be troubling you, my child? This is the first instance that one of my children has approached me in my abode. Surely you have something you're seeking for coming here." The Great Mother asked as Luna entered the former's chambers.

Bowing, Luna answered. "Oh Great Mother, I deeply lament my days of solitude and loneliness. I've thought of it constantly and the only solution I could think of to resolve my dilemma is to have children of my own. Ones I could call my own and take care of."

Hmm... so you wish me to grant you a share of my powers of life creation, is that it my child?" The Great Mother asked in response.

Nodding, "If you would be so kind to impart some of it, yes Great Mother. I promise to tend to these children of mine so they'd grow to love and worship our kind." Luna answered.

"As you are one of my children, I ask nothing more than to keep you all happy with the lives I've given you. As such, I will gift you with a portion of my powers of creation. However, you must take note that this power I'll give you is not as potent and strong as mine. The life you'll be creating would be copies of us yes but will be devoid of the powers granted to my children, the deities, including immortality. Do you understand that my dear child?" The Great Mother replied.

"I will graciously accept any that you will impart Great Mother. What I only seek is the gift of having my own children. I express my sincerest gratitude for this." Luna humbly spoke.

With that agreement established, the Great Mother put her hand on top of Luna's head. A great light enveloped the Supreme Deity's chambers as Luna felt a surge of power within her. A power foreign to her own spreading to her entirety.

Expressing her gratitude again, Luna bowed to the Great Mother and quickly went back to her domain. Filled with excitement, she casted her hand on a piece of bare land and felt for the new power coursing through her. After a few moments, the soil gathered and formed shapes replicating that of a deity's but were much smaller in size, only about a fourth of the size of a regular deity's. Nonetheless, Luna then breathed into the shapes, manifesting the power of life creation granted to her. And Lo and Behold! The new beings breathed and moved about much to Luna's joy and pleasure.

And so this marked the first in history when the mortals called 'humans' walked the earth, sharing the land that was once roamed only by the deities.

At first, deities around the earth wondered how these new beings came to be but quickly learned of Luna's doing. Some were ecstatic seeing how these new beings moved and interacted while some were downright appalled at having to share the resources they once only had for themselves. Nevertheless, more and more deities approached the Great Mother to be granted their own gift of life creation that was first bestowed to Luna.

And so the age of Gods was no more. The age of God and Man came to be. One deity in particular took advantage of the gift bestowed upon him. It was the Celestial Deity of the Sun, Sol, Luna's counterpart and outright rival. Though Luna never competed with Sol in terms of power and talent as it wasn't in her blood to do so, Sol kept pestering the Moon Goddess with any and every thing that he could to cause the latter to retaliate.

This came to be when he started imparting some of his powers to the beings he breathed life into. These new humans that were gifted some of Sol's powers came to be as the first Magi in existence. Sol, being their creator, ordered for them to utilize the powers blessed to them by hunting and killing Luna's children. Once news of her children being slaughtered one by one reached Luna, she was greatly horrified at the act purported by the Sun God. Ever since mortals came to be, the Great Mother established a law that no deity would ever harm the new beings or else face divine punishment. Even with her anger towards Sol's children, Luna knew that her retaliation is what Sol was aiming for.

Not giving into her anger, Luna gathered all her children across the globe and like with Sol, imparted them some of her powers, particularly shape-shifting and healing powers with which to protect themselves from Sol's children. These children of Luna came to be the first Werewolves. As much as Luna wanted for her children to enact revenge for those who'd fallen, she didn't want to encourage needless bloodshed and carnage among her people so she enacted a law that the powers she gifted to them will be stripped away once used during bouts of illogical anger and aggression. Seeing the love and kindness in which Luna treated her children, some of Sol's children that didn't appreciate being the Sun God's army and lackeys seeked asylum with the Moon Goddess. Feeling that all hope's not lost of ending the needless killing between her children and Sol's, she accepted into her domain the Sun God's children who denounced their faith and allegiance toward Sol, offering protection and care with which the Sun God never gave his children. With that, intermingling between the two Deities' children brought forth a new breed of species called the hybrids, a mix of Magus and Werewolf blood.

Angered by the sudden turn of events, Sol seeked the Goddess of Prophecy, Phoebe. Upon entering the chambers where Phoebe resided, Sol adamantly demanded her.

"I want you to prophesize a war between my children and Luna's. I don't care when as long as it happens every few years until Luna's children will be wiped off their existence!" Sol angrily shouted.

"My dear brother. That would be the same as me failing to uphold the law supervised by the Great Mother. Using my powers to indirectly cause human suffering and death. To Luna's children of all people whom the Great Mother firstly blessed Luna with." Phoebe calmly replied, looking squarely at Sol as if daring him to argue with her.

"Hmm... Then I want you to prophesize that every few years or so a child of mine would embody my ideals and mental faculties." Sol counterargued smugly, sure that his idea can't be considered a direct threat to the humans as he can just outright deny any claims of his malicious intents toward Luna's children.

Sighing, "You are wily dear brother. But do pray tell me why would I accept your demand when I know what will befall Luna's children once I set this to motion?" Phoebe stated.

"Do it or I'll just kill you and take away your powers so I can do it myself. Don't get all knowing with me Phoebe. You may not be as weak as our other siblings but know that I can kill you when I exhaust the full extent of my powers." Sol shrugged, as if what he stated was common occurrence to him.

Disturbed at how far gone Sol was towards insanity, Phoebe can only shiver in terror at the implication if she denied her brother this. Calming herself, she answered. "Very well. I would give you your sick prophecy." Breathing evenly, Phoebe closed her eyes and chanted the words that would set the wheels in motion, for generations to come.

Hear me, children of the Sun.

A call has been made that cannot be undone.

One who will embody the Sun God's ambition.

Tasked every five millenia of an impossible mission.

Should the coming tragedy come to fruition,

An answering force will heed the call for the Sun God's abolition.

After uttering those words, a powerful gust emerged inside the chambers, leaving Sol to cover his face with his arms and standing his ground to not be swept away. A few moments later, the gust disappeared and faint voices that spoke of the prophecy echoed. As Phoebe's magic eventually lulled, Sol removed his arms to confront the goddess that deceived him only to look around and see that Phoebe had disappeared from the chambers.

Roaring angrily, Sol shouted into the empty chambers. "You sneaky bitch! I will find you and kill you for ensuring that my plan will fail for eons to come! I will never stop until I get what I want! I swear upon my name as the Sun God Sol!"

As the earth shook with the immense rage of Sol, Phoebe quickly went to Luna to inform her of the prophecy. Upon meeting her, Phoebe foregone the pleasantries and went straight to the heart of her visit.

"My dear sister Luna. Sol would stop at nothing just to torment you and your children. He threatened to kill me unless I gave a prophecy that would help his cause of ending the lives of your children. I made sure that the prophecy would end in his failure but you must take steps of your own to ensure your children's lives. I'm not sure that only one answering force can deal with Sol's embodiment so you must grant a child of yours a special power to help win against Sol. Two would always triumph over one such as in our case right now."

"Phoebe, my sister. Thank you for using your powers to help my children continue on living. I'm afraid that Sol has gone off the deep end for his deep-rooted hatred for me. I agree with your suggestion, two will indeed triumph over one. I swear that I will make sure my children will be saved from Sol's wrath as their creator and mother." Luna uttered gravely.

Eons passed and the prophecy came into fruition thousands of times throughout the course of human history. Even as deities started to fade as their powers and consciousness slowly went back into the Great Mother, the prophecy entrapped Sol's and Luna's souls and consciousness within the confines of the land, unable to return to the Great Mother even as their physical forms faded...


End file.
